Cabinets for storing containers of hazardous materials in commercial and industrial settings are required by various safety regulations. Prior art safety storage cabinets, especially those having a large capacity, are bulky and thus difficult and expensive to ship to a purchaser. Other prior art safety cabinets, that are in a dismantled state for shipping, require time-consuming assembly using a variety of tools.